Fight!
by Empress SLOR
Summary: Nateoatari and Me, Empress SLOR, fight over Ashitaka and absolutely nothing!


Nateoatari: so.. ever find anything interesting to do?  
  
Empress SLOR: no T_T  
  
Nateoatari: bummer....  
  
Empress SLOR: yea u_u  
  
Nateoatari: lol *pats u on back* 'tis ok... *sigh* fine fine... here *hands over Ashitaka* You can borrow him for a little while....   
  
Empress SLOR: ^_^ that's better  
  
Nateoatari: borrow only n.n ...enjoy! ... I could probably make money off that...  
  
Empress SLOR: *tries to rub off barcode on ashitaka's hand*  
  
Nateoatari: ha! it's perminent, you fiend!  
  
Ashitaka: *as slor's rubbing* ow ow ow ow  
  
Empress SLOR: it just shows how you bought a cheapy one at the store  
  
Nateoatari: nu uh. Faronon cloned him for me. the barcodes mine!... -_- *mumbling* I am not a cheapy store...  
  
Empress SLOR: eh?  
  
Nateoatari: Teh barcode! I put it on there... so you couldn't take him w/o me knowing. My store's NOT cheapy ;_;  
  
Nateoatari: MEGA POKE ATTACK! *poke poke poke*  
  
Empress SLOR: THAT ATTACK IS MINE!!!!  
  
Nateoatari: BWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! .....So... things better now that Ashitaka's there?  
  
Empress SLOR: yep  
  
Nateoatari: =D do I get a biscuit then???? *begs and grovels*   
  
Empress SLOR: yes. Catch! *throws biscuit as far as she can*  
  
Nateoatari: *watches Claire and biscuit, then trots about three feet away, picks up biscuit and eats* Nice toss  
  
Empress SLOR: HIIIIIISSSSSSSS *claws*  
  
Nateoatari: *snickers and leaps high into tree* HA! try and get me up here! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Empress SLOR: *scrambles up tree and continues to claw, Ashitaka cheering from behind*  
  
Ashitaka: Go SLOR!!  
  
Nateoatari: Ashi! ;_; *draws sword, and starts hacking at the branches that SLOR's on*  
  
Empress SLOR: *falls into Ashitaka's arms, sticking tongue out at Nateoatari*  
  
Nateoatari: *mimics SLOR* *to Ashitaka* Hey! Who saved you from Faronon, eh?   
  
Ashi: *shiver* don't talk about her...  
  
(Ashitaka clones come charging over horizon)  
  
Empress SLOR: STAMPEDE!!!  
  
Nateoatari: AUGH! Run!!!! *into phone* Hi, I'd like to report a stampede.  
  
Phone: Where would this be?  
  
Nateoatari *running*: RIGHT BEHIND ME!!!!  
  
Empress SLOR: SLOR: *doesn't move* ASHITAKAS!!! *opens arms, causing ashitaka clones to run in the other direction* GRRRRR..... I'M NOT THAT HORRIBLE!!!  
  
Nateoatari: *raises eye brow, frowning* I coulda done that... HA HA HAA!  
  
Empress SLOR: yea, you sure could have  
  
Nateoatari: ooooh, you fiend... *fumes, then does a flying leap at SLOR, sword drawn**tackles*  
  
Empress SLOR: *claws*  
  
Nateoatari: *stabs*  
  
(ashitaka slips away as two girls fight)  
  
Empress SLOR: Hey, where'd ashi go?  
  
Nateoatari: GRRR! *bites SLOR*  
  
Empress SLOR: AFTER HIM!!!!  
  
Nateoatari: ...nani? ASHI! *charges with SLOR*  
  
Empress SLOR: *trips Nateoatari and speeds ahead, grabbing Ashi*  
  
Ashitaka: Why me?  
  
Nateoatari: *scrambling up, wiping dirt off face* HEY! *face is all scratched* That w-wasn't v-v-v-ery nice! *bursts into tears*  
  
Inu-Yasha: What's going on???  
  
Empress SLOR: Catch, Inu-Yasha! *throws Nateoatari at him*  
  
Nateoatari: INUUUUUUU!!!! *stops crying* *tackles Inu_Yasha*  
  
Nateoatari: ^____________________________^ *tackle* or , as Shippo would say: *squish* *clings on to Inu*  
  
Empress SLOR: *squishes Ashitaka*  
  
Nateoatari: Are those real? *pulls on Inu's ears*  
  
Inu-Yasha: what is it with people and the EARS? GARGH!  
  
Nateoatari: *sticks barcode on Inu's hand* Mine!... biscuit?  
  
Empress SLOR: *successfully rubs off barcode on Ashi*  
  
Nateoatari: Fine! I get Inu tho.  
  
Empress SLOR: Biscuit over there! *points to cactus clump*  
  
Nateoatari: I'm not that stupid -_- *walks up to cactus, sees biscuit* Minions! Fetch! *points at biscuit*  
  
Empress SLOR: *pushes Nateoatari in*  
  
Nateoatari: Augh! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!! *is rescued by Inu-Yasha. Heart eyes, flower petals floating by*  
  
Empress SLOR: *grabs Ashitaka and runs*  
  
Nateoatari: BYE BYE SLOR! *to minions* CHARGE!  
  
Empress SLOR: *flies away, Ashi in hand* is it just me or are we getting wierd?  
  
Nateoatari: *as Inu is carrying her* B-but... I thought we were always wierd...   
  
Empress SLOR: This calls for.... ASHITAKA CLONE TORPEDO!!! YAAAAAA!!!!!!! *throws ashitaka clones at Nateoatari*  
  
Nateoatari: I choose you, Inu-Yasha! *steps behind Inu as he draws the Steel Cleaving Fang*   
  
Empress SLOR: Coward! *throws more clones*  
  
Nateoatari: COWARD YOURSELF! *inu yasha makes a sweep with sword, and all teh clones dissapear*  
  
Empress SLOR: Uh-oh, out of ashitaka clones... ON TO THE SOPHIA CLONES!!!! *throws clones*  
  
Sophia clones: Booyaka!!  
  
Nateoatari: *another sweep with the sword* This calls for! *dun dun dun* UNDERWEAR MAN CLONES! ATTACK!  
  
Underwear man clones: RIGHT!  
  
Empress SLOR: *claws brutally*  
  
Underwear man clones: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
Empress SLOR: *watches as a few brave clones jump up and down on the ground*  
  
Clones: I wish I could fly!  
  
Nateoatari: hmm... I know! THIS IS FOR YOU SLOR! *starts sing Beatles songs as loudly as she can* WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE! A YELLOW SUBMARINE....  
  
Inu-Yasha: *singing along*  
  
Nateoatari: *singing louder*  
  
Empress SLOR: HIIIIISSSSSSSS!!!! *grabs ashitaka and runs*  
  
Nateoatari: Camera: *zooms out into space* *Nateoatari's singing is still heard*  
  
Empress SLOR: Quick Ashi! Screech as loudly as you can!!!  
  
Empress SLOR: SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Inu and Nateoatari: WE ALL LIVE IN AYELLOW SUBMARINE!  
  
Empress SLOR: SHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
Nateoatari: YELLOW SUBMARINE... YELLOW SUBMARINE  
  
Empress SLOR: *drowns out Nateoatari and throws more clones*  
  
(underwear men now singing)  
  
Empress SLOR: Singing in a horribly out of tune voice, constantly changing key and pitch* I am henry the 8th I am! Henry the 8th I am I am. I got married to the window next door!!... oops, WIDOW  
  
Nateoatari: lol *sings along* She;s been married seven times before!  
  
Empress SLOR: and every one was a henry! HENRY! Would'nt take a willy or a sam. NO SIR!! I'm her 8th old man I'm henry.  
  
Nateoatari: Henry!  
  
Empress SLOR: Henry the eighth I am!  
  
Empress SLOR: *looks around* Hey! Where'd Ashitaka and Inu-yasha go?  
  
Nateoatari: Inu??? INU!?!?!!... ;_; they left...  
  
Empress SLOR: ASHIIIIII!!!!!! 9_9  
  
Nateoatari: Inu and Ashi* far far away* Inu: Ahhh... *eating Ramen* much better...  
  
Empress SLOR: Truce? *sticks out hand*  
  
Nateoatari: for now, truce is good *shakes hand*  
  
Empress SLOR: good  
  
Nateoatari: *nods*  
  
Empress SLOR: *nods harder*  
  
Nateoatari: *nods hardest* 


End file.
